Majoruka's Goods are full of danger!
"Since Majorika only has one hair left, she can no longer make any magic items. The battle is already over." 'Majoruka's Goods are full of Danger! '''is episode twenty-one of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening Clip In a dimly lit Maho-do, Majoruka makes magical charms. She reveals her plans of milking all of the humans for all of their money by giving them bad items they think will help them and she laughs, proclaiming she will be the future witch queen. Premise ''A hitch is thrown in the girls plans to take back business after they notice everyone around them beginning to suffer from Majoruka's charms. '' Summary With their brand new shop the girls try to draw some attention and obtain a crowd- including Majoruka's workers. They deface the girls and their items until they are thrown out, luring away the crowd back to the "''Original Maho-do". Majorika believes she may know why customers haven't been making any purchases from this shop lately, pointing out that people are more likely to purchase items from an adult witch, the ones guaranteed to work. But knowing this the girls are convinced that in such a case she should make some too, but she refuses, causing them confusion until Lala informs them that a witch uses her hair to make magic items. Majorika only has a single hair and she refuses to part with it. It's then Tamaki comes by to make fun of the girls pathetic attempt to run a new shop while making her way over to the other store and a curious Majorika and Lala decide to spy on them from a window above the shop. But after being caught by Majoruka and Hehe they retreat for the bus, where Majorika starts to yell at the girls. In a poor mood she refuses to stay on the bus any longer, citing it's lack of basic necessities. The following day at school, the ojamajo try to think up another plan to help save the Maho-do but are interrupted by Tamaki's flashy outfit her mom bought for her. As soon as she walks into the classroom, a lot of students seem to notice her and compliment the outfit, though the boys like Kotake and Yada don't find it very appealing. They also see a classmate eating twice as much fried bread as normal, and the SOS actually being funny. At the Harukaze household, Majorika bosses Dodo around by making her get food and drink. Being stuck in the drawer again she is in a cranky mood. After Dodo grabs the items Haruka comes into the kitchen, thinking she heard someone in there. But she leaves after finding nobody. When Pop gets home, Haruka begins to question her, assuming she was the one making all of the noise. But Pop is more focused on the bun she saved earlier, noticing it's gone missing, along with some milk. Haruka asks if she was the one to drink it and Pop quickly denies this since she just got home, then hearing some noise upstairs she runs up to Doremi's bedroom to find the empty milk and crumbs. When Doremi gets home, Pop greets her at the stairs to confront her with this. Doremi denies having done anything, but as she is unable to tell them about Majorika and existence of witches, she has no choice but to take the blame for it. Pop points out that Doremi couldn't have done it since she wasn't home, but Doremi manages to change the subject by agreeing to owe Pop a favor later if she doesn't tell their mom. As soon as she reaches to her bedroom, Doremi begins to yell at Majorika and it turns into a heated argument that Lala barely manages to calm down. Doremi storms off for the bus, where she angrily puts all of her energy into making charms. The following day at school the Ojamajo notice that everyone wearing their charms seem twice as intense as they were the day before. It gets so bad that Tamaki passes out at one point, overwhelmed by the heat and weight of the many garish outfits she has been wearing lately, and the same happens to the SOS and Yanagida. They realize that everyone being effected is wearing items they purchased from the shop, and after school ends they rush back to the Harukaze household for answers. Majorika explains that besides Majoruka's charms having strong effects, they also have strong side-effects. At this point the girls aren't nearly strong enough to stop the charms though, even with magical stage, or if she helped them. Only the one who makes the charms can dispel them. The girls feel hopeless until lala points out that even if they can't stop the charms, they may still be able to do something if they combined their powers with Majorika. She refuses again, and the girls decide with nothing left they should still try Magical Stage. However, their spell flickers and eventually vanishes, much to their distress. However, at the last second someone lends them a hand, restoring their magic and washing all over Misora to remove the bad magic from the charms. Tamaki's mother gathers the new clothing to return under the belief Tamaki is too young for them, Yanagida isn't obsessed with bread rolls or feeling ill any more and can eat other things again, and the SOS are no longer funny. Majorika appears with the Ojamajo, revealing that she lend them her power so that everything would return to normal. The girls are surprised but other than thanking her they say nothing. She scolds them and suggests they return to work, but seeing how late it is Lala claims that while Majorika may seem mean, she was honestly worried. Majorika remains doubtful over the girls being able to save the shop, but they are dedicated to the cause and want to keep everyone safe. With that, Hazuki goes on to apologize for calling Majorika a demon earlier. But Doremi and Aiko claim it's okay because she is one anyway, causing Majorika to chase after the trio as they tease her. Spells *''Make the power disappear from the magic items people bought from Majoruka'' Major Events *Characters Introduced: Yanagida Susumu, Tamaki's mother *It's revealed that strands of witches hair strenghtens magic spells and items. *The girls remove the effects from the charms everyone bought. Quotes *Lala: When it comes to bad taste, you're no better. *Majorika: What did you say? '' *Lala: ''Oh, nothing... Dub Changes Dub Changes Errors *As the Ojamajo recoil from Majorika angrily yelling at them, Doremi's music note clip turns magenta. *As Dodo comes back into Doremi's room the door is closed. However, both of her hands were holding the bun so there is no way she could have managed to open or shut it unless she put it down, which she wasn't shown doing. *As Kotake holds Tamaki and leads her to the nurse, her dress loses the sparkles. **It also lacks them when her mom comments on it. *As Aiko looks up at the magical stage fading, the top sphere of her poron turns black. Trivia *When the Ojamajo see the SOS making a joke that gets everyone laughing, two girls wear skirts similar to Hazuki's. Category:Majorika episodes Category:Maho-dou episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes